Rejection and New Love
by ShugoCharaDoki
Summary: Got the idea from song white horse. Ikuto rejects amu. Who dose she relize her heart belongs to? Tadamu. Sorry its supa short. I shall type up a new chapter now. im hacking/useing my sisters computer.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Well this is my very first TYPED UP fanfiction. I have about 30 pages of writtin down ones... I got the idea from the song White Horse By Taylor Swift. I'm a hardcore Tadamu fan and there is a million Amuto fanfics but like no tadamu ones. So I made this! Ikuto Rejectes her then Tadase comes in. This is my first so dont be mean. Ignore all grammer problems. And spelling. I fail at spelling. If I get at least one reveiw, I will make a new chapter. So please tell me what you think. No tadase bashing. Bashing is pointless. Saying Tadase is gay dosnt change a persons veiw on a paring.  
Tadase:Yah! Im not gay! I like amu! Who is a girl..... At least i think. Hey Nadishiko turned out being a guy....  
Amu: I'm a girl tadase...  
OKAYS! Storytime!  
**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ikuto, I really do like you. No. I love you Ikuto. I do. Will you go out with me"  
Amu asked Ikuto. She thought she loved him. She thought she loved Ikuto. Amu didn't know what Ikuto was going to say to her. Did he love her too? Or will he reject her? Amu looked into Ikuto's eyes. She had dreams about this boy. She stood there, waiting for a response. Waiting for something  
" Amu-chan…." Ikuto stuttered  
" I don't know what to say… Your 5 years younger then me…."  
He said.  
Amu was starting to feel bad.  
"B-but age has nothing to do with it! My parents are 5 years apart" She yelled  
Ikuto looked down at her. He didn't want to be so mean, but he didn't love her.  
" Yeah, but they are old. When a 18 year old boy is dating a 13 year old girl, age is a problem Amu."  
Ikuto told her.  
" Sorry Amu-chan. I don't love you"  
He ended. Amu watched the cat-boy, of her dreams walk away from her. Amu started to run. She didn't know where, anywhere but here.  
" H-he acted like he loved me! And what? He is just a player? A womanizer?"  
Amu screamed. Not even Miki Su or Ran where there. They were held captive by a 4-year-old. Amu stopped running, She needed to face it, The boy of her dreams, He rejected her.  
" I'm so stupid. I fall for the cat-boy who is 5 years older. He doesn't love me."  
Amu said to her self.  
As she was walking down the street, she saw a young couple kissing. She wanted to be with Ikuto. But that was out of the question. She kept walking down the almost empty street. Sobbing. She saw someone she knew.  
"Tadase-kun!"  
She screamed wiping away tears.  
Tadase looked over to see Amu, who had looked like she had been crying. He ran towards her.  
Tadase looked down on the crying girl.  
" W-whats wrong Hinamori-san?"  
He asked her. Tadase wanted to make her happy, always.  
Amu looked down for a bit. She brought her head up.  
"Ikuto. That's whats wrong! HE rejected me! After he acted like he loved me! I said I loved him and he rejected me! He is just a cosplay cat-boy womanizing thieving player!"  
She screamed at Tadase.  
Tadase took a moment to take it all in. Maybe if _he _rejected her. He thought he had a chance with Amu. But he rejected her before. But that didn't count much. He didn't really know Amu at all back then. And Amu didn't know tadase. She didn't know his true character.  
"I'm so sorry Hinamori-san, Sorry that Ikuto broke your heart."  
He told the crying girl.  
" Why, why do you call me Hinamori-san?"  
Amu said going off-topic  
" Because its polite….?"  
Tadase stuttered  
"Well you have known me for 2 years, You can call me at least Amu-chan!" She told Tadase.  
Tadase looked down at her. _Maybe I do have a chance with her. But I have to tell it to her right…. _  
Amu and Tadase Continued walking down the street. It was only 5:00, it was still light out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Got one Review So i typed this up. It will have one more chapter. Or i will make a 4th where Ikuto wants her, and Amu says she dosnt.... Anyways ON WITH STORY  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Its okay Amu-chan"  
He said calling her by her first name.  
" Ikuto is a jerk anyways… You'll find someone to likes you, not just a womanizing-cat-boy like Ikuto"  
Tadase said trying to comfort her. He looked at her. She was still sobbing a bit. What could he say to her?  
" There is no use crying over him. Its his loss. He dosn't get to have you" Tadase told her.  
Amu looked up and smiled.  
" Your right. No use crying over him. You're a great friend Tadase"

She said as she hugged Tadase.  
_Friend. Im only a friend to her. That's all I am and that's all I will ever be_

Tadase thought. He frowned a bit, thinking that the girl of his dreams only liked him as a friend. Why, last year at the ski-place did he have to say he like Amulet-Heart? _That was a stupid move, Tadase you baka._ Wait. He was still hugging Amu. He noticed this quickly and drew away from the hug. Amu blushed at this  
_Maby all this time…… I liked Tadase. Ikuto was just a road block. But I said he was only a friend. _Amu thought.

" So… Rima Likes Nagihiko." Amu said, Breaking the silence. He really didn't need to know that, but it did break the silence.  
" Oh?! Really Amu-chan? Because Nagihiko told me he likes Rima…" Tadase said.  
_Good, were on the topic of love. I will try to bring it up…._Amu thought. She looked at Tadase, who looked surprised.  
" That's great. She acts like she hates him. No wonder he didn't notice!" Amu said back to him.  
_But… Do you like, No __**love **__me?_ Tadase Thought.

" Any one you like Amu-chan?" Tadase asked her in an annoying tone.  
" You don't need to know you baka!" Amu yelled.  
_At least she isnt sad about Ikuto. Stupid Ikuto. Wait no, Good Ikuto. Reject her. Because Amu is mine. Not some 18 year old cat boys girl. __**Mine. **_Tadase thought. He loved Amu. Ikuto didn't. So Amu can be his.  
"Any one YOU like Tadase?" Amu asked him.

" Uh… yeah. There is…" He stutterd

Amu's face lite up. _Is it me? Please be me!_ She thought. She was sure she loved Tadase.  
" Ooo! Who is it?" Amu teased him.

" You didn't tell me, Why should I tell you? He said back to her.

Amu wanted to tell him. She didn't want to face rejection twice in the same day. And if he didn't like her, she would have to be around him, It would just be weird. Tadase felt the same way. He rejected her before, but he didn't know her. He didn't know if Amu still liked him.  
"Well the truth is…" Tadase started to say. If he never asked he would never know…  
" The truth is I like…


	3. Chapter 3

" The truth is… The truth is I love you, Amu-chan" Tadase said under his breath. He didn't know how Amu would respond. Would she love him back? Or reject him? He looked into Amu's golden eyes. They where like his hair. And his eyes where like her hair.  
"T-tadase-kun" Amu said softly.  
" I-I like you to. No I love you Tadase!I love you! I have always loved you! Ikuto was just a road block! I know for sure my heart belongs to you! I never told you…. Because I was upset when you said you liked Amulet Heart. But now I know you love all of me." She told the boy of her dreams. The real boy of her dreams. Not Ikuto. Tadase.  
"W-well… If I love you, and you love me… Were together?" Amu asked him  
"Y-yeah… I guess we are now…. Amu-koi" Tadase sad Using the honorific for your girfriend. From Hinamori-san to Amu-koi all in less then an hour.  
(A/N There will be a long, romantic kiss in further chapters!!!)  
They countined walking down the streets, holding hands with each other. Not really talking much.  
Suddenly, a Young man dressed in a black school uniform showed up infront of them. It was Ikuto. What did he want with Amu even? He rejected her. He had HIS chance. Ikuto looked down on Amu and Tadase. He didn't know they are together yet.  
"Amu-chan. I'm sorry I hurt you. I've decided I love you Amu. Will, you be my girlfriend?" Ikuto asked Amu.  
Amu looked at him.  
" Why now Ikuto? Why not 2 hours ago? Why did you have such a sudden change of heart?" She yelled at the cat boy, as she let go of Tadase's hand. Ikuto gave her a blank look.  
" Well you know what? I'm glad you rejected me. Tadase is right. Your just a womanizer Ikuto! You HAD your chace. And you lost it….. I'm with the one I love now. TADASE-KOI. Not you him" She yelled at Ikuto.  
Ikuto gave her another blank stare. He looked at the way she started holding hands with Tadase.  
" Amu-chan… Your with… Kiddy king?" Ikuto asked her. He kept looking at there hands. And Amu'c lock. And Tadase key wich was in his pocket.


End file.
